


Wolf nights

by Sarah_bell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Biting, Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_bell/pseuds/Sarah_bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every other night Jon is gentle, and sweet, the sweetest lover and husband Sansa could imagine, and she loves it. Which is why it's so thrilling when he's more possessive, rougher, more aggressive when the moon is full. She looks forward to it every month. Variety is the spice of life, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf nights

It only happens when the moon is full.

  
Jon is the kindest, most attentive lover and husband, gentle and reverent, more than any woman could ask for.  When the moon is heavy in the night sky, though, he's rougher with her, more possessive. She thinks it's the wolf blood in both of them.

  
She's learned that she loves it. She draws him out, now, has him watch her talk to other men, he knows they're together and she'd never leave him, but she enjoys teasing him the tiniest bit, to make him jealous, just so he fucks her harder.

It had taken them so long to get here. Jon was ashamed about it, had even started arranging to be out of town when they were first married. It was two years before she figured him out.

Finally one autumn night he hadn't been able to avoid it, she'd not let him turn away from her in bed.

She traced her fingertips down his chest and stroked him, marveling at how hard he was, wanting to feel whatever was new between them.

"Sansa I can't, not tonight," Jon said, an edge in his voice that she's curious to learn more about. It wasn't because he didn't want her. His eyes were dark and when she kissed him he bit her lip and wound his hand tight in her hair, pulling her to him before he stopped.

She placed her hands on both sides of his face, willing him to look at her, to hear her. "You can, Jon, you just think I won't like it, but I will."

She'd had marks on her hips from his fingertips the next morning. She was well and thoroughly worked over and she wasn't going to let that opportunity go by again, no more out of town trips for him. The full moon was something to celebrate now.

 ***

She could feel the heat of his gaze on her, raking over her as she talked to the guests, especially the men, and there's a throb deep between her legs, she knows what will happen when they're together for the night.

His voice is dark and ragged in their chambers and his hands grip her hips tight, she's not going anywhere, not til he's through with her, and she loves it.

"You're mine."

"Mark me, then." She could be a she-wolf too.

He pushes her down onto the bed so she's on her hands and knees. He mounts her and enters her, she's more than ready, she'd had to convince him of that too, that he could just take her on nights like this, she'd been wet and wanting every single time and finally he believed her, his strong hands pulling her hips towards him so he's deep inside her, thrusting in again, over and over, stretching her and filling her until she sees stars.

"Do you mean to drive me mad?"

 He's panting behind her neck and his hair brushes her ear and he's got his hand at her throat as he keeps up this harsh rhythm, she's undone him, she has so much power here, he's unraveled completely, he needs her.

"Mine, Sansa, you're mine, we mate for life," he's growling against her ear.

"No one else fucks you like this-"

"No one else, Jon." She arches her back and whines as the moonlight washes over them. Gods, but it's good, her wild man, her lover, claiming her, giving her what she wants.

  
She's eager, breath drawn, in delicious anticipation, she knows he'll bite her when he comes and she clenches around him, coming too, she loves these nights, when he's her wolf and she's his.


End file.
